¿Como saber si tu pareja te es infiel?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y si no fuera porque en verdad necesitaba de ayuda, jamás hubiese recurrido a ese lugar. Y no es que él que se encontraba en aquel lugar fuera una persona indeseable, o no eso no…por lo contrario era una persona, muy linda aunque…un tanto quisquillosa, si ese era el termino que definía a su amigo. (AU, YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Como saber si tu pareja te es infiel**?

Y si no fuera porque en verdad necesitaba de ayuda, jamás hubiese recurrido a ese lugar. Y no es que él que se encontraba en aquel lugar fuera una persona indeseable, o no eso no…por lo contrario era una persona, muy linda aunque…un tanto quisquillosa, si ese era el termino que definía a su amigo.

Bueno, la cosa era que había terminado en el departamento de su amigo, que para su mal todos sus amigos estaban allí…suspiro, tal vez no sea tan malo que ellos lo supieran al final ellos también podrían ayudar.

Así que…-los celestes ojos de su amigo se enfocaron en él, y sumado los ojos naranjas, rosas, azules, negro verdosos y verdes era un martirio- crees que te engaña…-concluyo, para dejar su taza de té, que bebía mientras le escuchaba atento y al igual que sus compañeros, él tenía una al frente-

Esto…no sé…por ello quería saber si bueno-sus lindas mejillas tomaron un carmín adorable- tú qué crees?-pregunto ahora un tanto inseguro –

Después de lo narrado, pues…-el de mirada celeste, se puso de pie y se retiro a su habitación, regresando después de un rato con una libreta- haber…- comenzó mientras tomaba asiento y abría dicho objeto-aquí esta!, como saber si tu pareja te es infiel…-leyó lo escrito y luego levanto su vista, para sonreír al ver que todos sus compañeros le prestaban atención. Como le gustaba ser el centro de la atención de todos-

1°- si el celular suena. Él contesta sin importar lo que esté haciendo, la hora que sea y el lugar que sea. Y no deja escuchar la conversación. Puede que su pareja lo esté engañando…

Eso ha pasado?- el de ojos azules miro con algo de preocupación a su amigo-

Bueno…-busco en sus recuerdos, el si su pareja había estado haciendo lo dicho por el peli celeste- hace una semana que habla por celular, siempre contesta y cuando lo hace siempre sale al balcón ah hablar…pero él me dice que es un amigo- contesto un tanto dudoso –

Punto 1, verdadero- opino el peli celeste, en tanto marcaba algo en su libreta-

2°- si su pareja no se descuida por nada el celular. Puede que algo tenga que ocultar…

Suena a rima-comento un tanto divertido el de ojos verdes-

Pasa eso?- ahora le toco el turno del ojí rosa de preguntar-

No, nunca. Ya que jamás eh violado su privacidad. Respeto eso de que cada uno tiene sus cosas personales- expresó con tranquilidad, para ver como la mirada de sus compañeros se transformaba en una de incredulidad- que?-pregunto un tanto inocente-

Si te los pintan, te los pintan y tú ni cuenta- comento el ojí naranja con frustración-

Pero…-el ojí verde iba a salir en su defensa, pero mejor decidió callar al ver la mirada de los demás-

Ya haber, seguimos- Afro, marco nuevamente en su libreta antes de seguir-

3°- un amigo muy, muy lejano regreso y tú no lo conoces sería inadecuado ir a comer con él y su amigo…

…-todos centraron, nuevamente, su mirada en el ojí lila a la espera de su respuesta-

Shaka, me prometió presentármelo en unos días- trato de defender a su novio-

Si claro- expresaron a coro todos los demás con sarcasmo-

…-Afro, volvió a marcar algo en su libreta-

4°- llega tarde, y siempre con la misma escusa…demasiado trabajo o una reunión de emergencia…

Es necesario contestar…-habló un tanto cansado y molesto por lo acertado que eran esas suposiciones-

Ya no te enfades, que solo tratamos de ayudar- calmó Shura a Mu-

5°- te pide que le llames siempre antes de ir a su encuentro…

Siempre fue así, no es algo raro…- expresó un tanto abatido, al ver las caras de tristeza de sus amigos-

***M***

Había llegado a su casa más confundido de lo que había salido, y todo por el cuestionario loco que sus amigos le habían hecho, tal vez no fue buena idea hacerle caso a Shion y sus insinuaciones, después de todo. Por que abría de desconfiar de su Shaka, si después de todo ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y habían pasado por mucho para estar juntos. No creería a Shaka capaz de lanzar todo a la borda ahora.

A unos días del cumpleaños de Milo y de cumplir dos años juntos…- dejo salir un suspiro triste e inconscientemente lagrimas abandonaron su ojos lilas. Y si el resultado de la libreta de Afro era cierto, que haría…como debería actuar?. Porque él era de las personas que jamás obligo hacer algo a alguien, y si Shaka ya no lo quería más…por más que le doliera, lo dejaría ser feliz con esa persona que él quisiera-…- no pudo reprimir por más tiempo el llanto que solo se había mostrado con débiles lagrimas-

***M***

Me voy, no quiero que sospeche…-expresó antes tomar su abrigo-

Pero aún es temprano…-una mueca de molestia se había formado en su rostro- a demás de que es un poco tontito como para que sospeche…-habló con cierto deje de burla-

Pues el tontito aun es mi novio, así que aun le debo mucho…-habló el rubio, para luego salir de aquel lugar-

***M***

Pero Cam…-por milésima vez Milo trataba que Camus le hablara- enserio que yo no sé nada, el rubio puede ser muchas cosas pero infiel no es…además si lo fuera yo tampoco lo sabría…-explico con desesperación al ver a su cubito molesto- Cam, en verdad no sabía nada…si no me lo dice ni me entero…-insistió-

Milo, si me entero de que lo sabías y encima que lo apañabas, te dejo sin descendencia…te lo juro!-amenazó el peli aguamarina- Mucito está muy triste y eso el rubio lo va a lamentar…-finalizó para luego dejar que al fin su bicho le abrazara-

Más le vale a Shaka no haber metido las cuatro…-pensó Milo con preocupación-

***M***

Que Shaka, que?!- el castaño de ojos azules casi sufre un infarto al escuchar lo que Shura le decía-

No es algo seguro, pero por su actitud de estos días pues…-Shura, dejo salir un suspiro cansino-

Ese rubio, idiota…-negó Aioros- pero justo para sus dos años, va a sacar los pies del plato…- expresó con decepción- pobre Mucito…-su semblante se torno preocupado- espero no le haya afectado tanto…-murmuro-

No le va afectar tanto como a Shaka, cuando lo encontremos…-expresó Shura con molestia- o a ti, si haces lo mismo…- amenazó al castaño que negó rápidamente-

Sabes que jamás lo haría…- le sonrió-

Eso espero…-advirtió el ojí negro verdoso-

***M***

Porque me miras así?- pregunto un tanto molesto por la mirada que había recibido como bienvenida al llegar a su dulce hogar-

Desde cuándo?!-pregunto amenazante, confundiendo al recién llegado-

Afro, si preguntas cosas como esas quien te va entender…-contestó el peli azul, sentándose en el sofá-

Desde cuando el rubio, le pone los cuernos a Mucito?!-le grito, mientras se plantaba frente al otro-

Qué, que?!- atino a preguntar al escuchar lo preguntado por su pareja-

No te hagas…-le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- no lo sabías…-expresó resignado al ver la cara de Ángelo-

***M***

Shaka?!, eso sí que es sorprendente…- la reacción de su rubio amigo no era lo que esperaba- hay Shun, seamos sinceros… Shaka, sería incapaz de engañar a Mu, no después de lo que pasaron para estar junto-concluyó con seriedad-

Yo creía lo mismo, hasta al final de la tarde- acepto el peli verde- Afro, Camus, Shura, Mime y Sorrento, quedaron igual de preocupados al saber el resultado de la tarde…-agregó al recordar la expresión de Mu y luego de los demás al ver está-

Eso si es grave…-comento Hyoga, más serio aun- pero no podemos hacer nada…problemas de pareja, de pareja son…-concluyó para seguir bebiendo su jugo-


	2. Chapter 2

Si había algo que jamás le había gustado era el llorar. En verdad que jamás le había gustado hacerlo y más si las lágrimas que derramaba eran de tristeza, por lo que tomando sus llaves y su abrigo, después de lavarse la cara abandono la casa que compartía con aquel que le había hecho derramar eso que tanto detestaba, lágrimas.

Se subió a su auto, y de la manera más tranquila que su cuerpo le permitía condujo hasta donde sabía encontraría la soledad que en ese momento tanto necesitaba. Su antiguo hogar, aquel departamento en el que vivió después de independizarse y salir de la casa de sus padres. Aquel lugar en el cual había vivido tantas cosas y el cual había dejado para ir a vivir con aquel que en ese momento le hacía sufrir. Sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, no en ese momento.

***M***

Había llegado a su casa después de su encuentro habitual, por lo que suponía que su novio ya debía estar dormido o viendo alguna película. Eso era algo habitual, desde hace unos días… por lo que se sentía culpable, por no decirle de una vez y terminar con aquello, por no decirle el motivo de sus tardanzas y de esas llamadas. Tenía miedo de su reacción?, si ese era su miedo. No quería dañar lo que habían conseguido hasta ese día, no quería que sus dos años se fueran al caño por aquello.

Dejo las llaves en su lugar, y con algo de desconcierto observo que las llaves de Mu y las de su ex departamento no estaban en su lugar. Mu jamás dejaba algo desordenado.

Tal vez encontró dueño para ese departamento…- pensó antes de seguir su camino hacia su habitación, lugar que compartía con aquel lindo ser que le había abierto su corazón-…-al entrar se dio con la sorpresa de que su amado borreguito, no estaba- Mu…-llamó pero no encontró respuesta- Mu, estas allí?- pregunto creyendo que tal vez estaría en el baño- aun no llegará?- se preguntó y desecho esa opción, pues Mu siempre solía ir de su trabajo a casa, a excepción de días que iba con los chicos, pero siempre que lo hacía le avisaba, entonces donde estaría Mu?-…-marco rápidamente en su móvil el numero que tan bien conocía- uno…dos…tres…demonios…-Mu siempre le contestaba al primer timbrazo y ahora no lo hacía, que demonios estaría pasando- uno…dos…tres…-y para su molestia las veces que llamo solo la contestadora atendió- Mu, donde estas…-algo en él se había puesto alerta- espero que este bien…-murmuro, antes de llamar a los que seguramente sabrían su paradero-

***M***

Estas son horas de llegar?- dejo salir un suspiro de molestia al escuchar la voz de su hermano- te estoy hablando- exigió la atención el mayor, haciendo que el más joven bufara-

Aioros, tengo 24 años y creo ser lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a la hora que me plazca ya no soy un niño, cuando lo entenderás-expresó con molestia-

Cuando te des cuenta que vives en mi casa, por lo tanto son mis reglas- expresó con molestia el mayor- donde estabas?- exigió una respuesta-

Más bien las reglas de Shura y tu cual ovejita guiada por su dueño escucha- le miro con burla y enfado- estaba con un amigo…-agregó al ver realmente enfadado a su hermano-

Aioria, te guste o no Shura y yo somos pareja y esta casa se rige por decisión de ambos…-la voz de Aioros fue cortada por Shura-

Si no ni siquiera estarías aquí, yo vote en que te fueras…-expresó Shura que salía de la cocina- nada más que Aioros me convenció…-concluyó dentándose al lado de su novio-no me caes…-expresó con sinceridad-

Y tú a mi igual…-Aioria le devolvió la mirada retadora-

Ya los dos…-Aioros como cada que esos dos se encontraban tuvo que intervenir- Aioria mientras estas aquí procura llegar temprano- advirtió a lo que el menor bufo- y quién es ese amigo?!- exigió saber-

Estaré por dos días más en este lugar- fue la respuesta del menor que se perdió en el pasillo, sin dignarse a contestarle a su hermano-

Oye mocoso malcriado…-Shura estaba dispuesto a ir tras su cuñado para exigirle respeto para con Aioros, pero este lo detuvo-

Déjalo…-Aioros dejo salir un suspiro-

Pero Aio…-el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió- dime…no, a ahora si te preocupa…claro pero cuando…-Aioros le arrebato el celular al peli negro verdoso al ver su intensiones de gritar un motón de improperios al rubio que estaba tras la llamada- Aioros devuélvemelo…-exigió el español-

Shaka no es buen momento, Shura está un poco estresado…adiós-corto la llamada para luego mirar como su novio se le lanzaba encima con toda la intensión de matarlo-

Porque lo hiciste, porque no me dejaste gritarle sus verdades al desteñido, eh?- exigió respuesta mientras mordía en donde podía al castaño-

Ay, Shura no seas salvaje…-se quejo el castaño al ser mordido- es problema de Mu y Shaka, ambos deben arreglar el problema solos, en pareja…-explicó al poder someter a su agresivo novio-

Pero Mucito…-cual niño regañado Shura hizo un puchero-

El se puede cuidar solo, Shura- concluyó para desagrado del ojí negro verdoso-

***M***

Halo…-un suspiro dejo sus labios- enserio Shaka no es momento…-Milo se arrepintió de haber dicho ese nombre, porque al instante siguiente su trasero dio con el suelo de su alcoba, mientras su novio le arrebataba el celular- Cam…-llamó pero el otro ni caso- también que la estábamos pasando…-pensó en como matar al rubio, si su novio no lo hacía-

Como que no está?!, te preocupa o si claro!, sin vergüenza…-lo siguiente que pasó fue un sonido sordo y Camus estaba bajo Milo, nuevamente- Milo que te pasa?!- le grito al peli azul que le ignoro-

Problema de dos, Camus- sin más le cortó al rubio y siguió con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que los vuelvan a interrumpir-

Milo ya no quiero…-Camus estaba molesto-

Pues lo siento, yo si…-expresó el bicho antes de apunta de besos convencer a su novio de seguir en lo que estaban-

***M***

Y ahora que les pasa a todos?!- Shaka no había entendido a que vino todo eso de Shura, Camus, Dita y los otros- si no los hubiese llamado y hubiese ido, juraría que ahora estaría en el hospital…-expresó en tanto llamaba nuevamente al celular de Mu- uno, dos…Mu, amor donde estas?- su carnerito por fin había atendido su llamada-


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamás te mentiría**

Después de un largo día. Un día que le traía el mal recuerdo de la muerte de aquella que le había dado vida, lo único que quería y necesitaba era la compañía de a quien consideraba a persona más importante de su vida. Aunque si era sincero, lo necesito el momento en que fue a visitar aquel lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de su madre. Tal vez si él hubiese estado presente, nunca la duda y ese dolor se hubiese instaurado en su cuerpo. Tal vez si él hubiese ido, Shion jamás se hubiese atrevido a expresarle esas palabras que le metieron la duda y de esa manera jamás hubiese ido a visitar a Afro y caer en tan cruel realidad.

_Es raro no ver a Shaka- fueron las palabras con las que comenzó su hermano, que al igual que él había ido a visitar la tumba de su madre- aunque si lo pienso bien últimamente anda más desaparecido, cierto? Y eso que antes apenas y te dejaba- siguió hablando y por más que quiso decir algo en su defensa, algo dentro de él no se lo dejaba y eso era el saber que las palabras airadas de su hermano eran ciertas- espero el muy idiota no esté sacando los pies del palto y haciéndote ver como un tonto, Mu- le había dicho antes de abrazarlo y despedirse para seguir su camino junto a Docko, que solo era un espectador silencioso-_

_**La realidad muchas veces es cruel, pero no hay nada mejor que aceptarla como es y no cubrirla con idiotez.-**_las palabras de su madre al separase de su padre la había venido a la mente, y junto con ello las muchas veces que su madre y padre discutieron por las infidelidad de este. Luego de ello y cuando él aun tenía 10 años y Shion 12, su padre los dejo sin más, por lo que ellos fueron todo para su madre y para ellos su madre tan bien lo fue. Por eso entendía la molestia de Shion, por eso lo comprendía muy bien. Y eh allí también su error y la venda que le cubrió los ojos, tenía miedo de pasar por lo que su madre paso, y por lo mismo tal vez evito darse cuenta de lo que tan evidente era para los demás.

_**No hay dolor más grande que el cubrir una verdad con una mentira, y descubrí que la realidad era la mentira, y la mentira realidad**__ \- _sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pues era irónico ya que Shaka fue el que le dijo aquello, una tarde en la que le contó lo sucedido en su infancia. Aun recordaba que rio ante esas palabras, pues eran muy complejas y una tonto ambiguas.

Entre pensamiento y recuerdo, había ignorado en su totalidad el celular que hace rato sonaba. Sabía quién era, le había puesto un tono especial porque para Mu, Shaka lo era y por lo mismo trato de ignorarlo. Miro por el gran balcón de su ex departamento y se concentro en las luces de la ciudad y lo hermosos que se veía desde lo alto, decimo piso para ser exactos.

**Que estarían haciendo su hermano y sus amigos. Que estarían haciendo cada una de las personas de la ciudad, del país y del mundo. Tanto que pensar y tanto que hacer, porque ahogarse en un vaso de agua, teniendo un océano en que hacerlo?. Por que concentrarse en un solo individuo habiendo tantos de ellos?. Por que aferrarse a lo perecedero habiendo algo tan perdurable**?.

No, no era momento de pensar en cosas que tal vez debían pasar. Porque al fin y al cabo, el era de los que creía en el **"todo pasa por algo". **Tal vez o seguramente, el ciclo de que Shaka y el compartan sus vidas, había acabado. Tal vez o seguramente, allá en alguna parte de aquel ancho mundo, había alguien destino especialmente para él. Había tantas opciones, que ahora que lo pensaba con calma, claridad y poco de nostalgia se daba cuenta de que había tantas posibilidades y tantos caminos, que llorar, sufrir y aferrarse a lo que tenía con Shaka le parecía tonto.

Una vez más escucho el celular, pero en lugar de ignorarlo esta vez atendió-halo…-cerro los ojos al escuchar la voz tras el aparato- estoy en ex departamento, no- se sintió una tanto triste y dolido, pero decidió esperar que él se lo dijera, al fin y al cabo sabía que tendrían que hablar y una vez esta plática terminara, la decisión estaría tomada- quería estar solo…por que tendría que estarlo?, si quieres…no, hay quiero quedarme- le escucho hablar y luego cortar. Sabía que iría allí y él estaba dispuesto a esperarlo, después de todo **"todo tiende a cambiar".**

***M***

Unos minutos transcurrieron, hasta que escucho que la puerta era tocada por lo que calmadamente se puso de pie y fue a atender. Ya sabía quién era, que más deba hacer esperar las cosas.

Mu mi vida- fue lo primero que escucho, antes de sentir como le abrazaban-

Shaka…-fue lo único que dijo, y en ese momento te pusiste a pensar, que tal vez solo tal vez su hermano estaría con todo el propósito de golpear a Shaka, así como un tiempo atrás quiso hacerlo con su padre. Se pregunto si su madre había sufrido tanto, pero por ellos y por amarlos tanto había soportado tanto-

Porque viniste?- escuchó a Shaka preguntarle por lo que simplemente le sonrió como era costumbre, mientras el rubio lo liberaba-

Quería estar SOLO, no me siento de ánimos no este día- si él podía jugar al cinismo, porque Mu no podría hacerlo?-

Oh Mu, amor lo había olvidado…-lo vio afligido y se pregunto, si lo que había determinado la encuesta de Dita y las palabras de su hermano eran algo infundado- si no hoy no hubiese ido, no te hubiese dejado solo- le abrazó nuevamente- lo lamento…-se disculpo-

Shaka, jamás me meterías?- pregunto aun acunado en los brazos del rubio y espero que le dijera "si, te eh mentido", eso era mejor a que lo negara, pero eso no ocurrió-

Jamás te mentiría – esas palabras le dolieron más aun que cualquier cosa. Sin poder evitarlo dejo salir las lagrimas que tanto odiaba- tranquilo…-le susurro, mientras lo llevaba a la sala creyendo que lloraba por lo que significaba el día-

Jamás te mentiría…- esas eran las palabras que su padre usaba con su madre, pero siempre hacia lo mismo-

_**El arrepentimiento no es remordimiento. El remordimiento es apenas un sentimiento de tristeza momentánea por una falta cometida. Cuando hay remordimiento, no hay actitud de abandonar la falta y, por eso, no hay perdón. El arrepentimiento es exactamente lo opuesto. Significa actitud, acción y práctica de la confianza El arrepentimiento deja la falta y fin**_**. **– se pregunto entonces que era lo que Shaka sentía, arrepentimiento o remordimiento?.

*****M*****

**N/A: **

**Hola!**

**Creo que no a muchas le gustara este cap., pero así son las cosas y aunque yo quiera que la cosa marche mejor mi mente ya tiene escrita la historia, lo cual no puedo cambiar. Se me da más escribir drama que romance, y ni idea el porqué. **

**Bueno chicas lindas me despido, tengo que llevar a un Ikki, que está llorando cual magdalena en mi costado ¬.¬. Gracias por su reviews, besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de la tormenta**

Tengo hambre- se quejo el chico de cabellos verdes-

No comiste?- pregunto de manera inocente su acompañante-

Si mi hermano, Seiya y Tú no se hubiesen puesto a pelear y a tirase toda la comida de las fuentes cercanas por lo menos hubiese dado un bocado- le respondió con enfado- fue una suerte que los echaran y no los apresaran-

Jajaja…no puedes culparme el que inicio fue Seiya- se excuso-

Pero no debiste seguirle, toda la cafetería quedo un desastre, tuvieron suerte que la dueña sea amigad de Shiryu- siguió hablando el peli verde-

Eso debemos agradecérsele de buena manera- acepto el rubio- vamos Shun arriba los ánimos, ven te invito a comer y así se te pasa el hambre- invito con la esperanza de que su amigo dejara su molestia-

Ya que-acepto pues tenía hambre y sueño, se había amanecido estudiando para el examen de ese día y cuando se disponía a desayunar ocurrió lo contado-

Ven vamos…-el rubio guio a su amigo a un restaurant cercano, aquel que solía visitar constantemente con su primo-hacen un ricos postres que…-Hyoga parpadeo un par de veces al creer haber visto mal- que hacia su primo y su ex…-dioses, ahora comprobaba que no todo lo dicho por Shun era infundado- Shaka estas…-pensó Hyoga con molestia- esto Shun mejor vamos ah…-no que fuera a encubrir a su primo pero era mejor evitar problemas- ah otro restaurant que hay por aquí cerca…-atino a decir a un extrañado peli verde que frunció el seño ante lo dicho-

Hyoga me muero de sueño y hambre, me importa muy poco lo que sea que pase para no entrar a este lugar- dicho lo anterior ingreso al lugar y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio sin notar que a unas cuantas mesas un rubio y alguien más hacían lo mismo-

Shaka- el nombre de su primo salió con exasperación de sus labios, antes de seguir al peli verde-

***M***

No te preocupes estoy bien…-desde temprano había recibido la llamada de varios de sus amigos, preguntándole por su estado de ánimo- ya te dije que no es necesario-expresó con cansancio, muchas veces sus amigos solían ser tan insistentes- no si voy a ir, Mime se que los niños te atormentan y no creas que no lo sé- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar la última vez que acepto dejar los niños bajo el cuidado de Mime, para luego encontrar a este casi llorando desesperado al no poder controlarlos-si allá voy a estar. No, si quieres puedes ir y allá te alcanzó- acepto la invitación de almuerzo que este le había hecho-

***M***

Hyoga sentía que en cualquier momento el peli verde vería a su primo y con quien estaba este y…no se quería imaginar que pasaría, aunque no es que el peli verde fuera de hacer escenas pero era mejor evitar antes que lamentar- que piensas pedir?-pregunto después de un rato de ver como el peli verde veía el menú-

Pues solo un jugo y una hamburguesa, debo llegar a comer a casa o Ikki me hará una escena-explico al rubio- después de todo ayer se molesto por no haber cenado- concluyó antes de dedicarse a observar con más atención el lugar- es muy bonito- opino sin más concentrando nuevamente su atención en Hyoga-

…si, suelo venir con mi primo- se encogió de hombros como tratando de no darle importancia al asunto y tratar de disimular sus nervios- Shaka se las pagaría y tendría que explicarle luego, muchas cosas-pensó para sí-

Oye ese no es…-Hyoga empalideció al escuchar las palabras de Shun- oh es Shaka pero que hace aquí?...- Hyoga dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, no se podía evitar lo que no se debía- es muy temprano para su almuerzo…-consulto su reloj y pudo confirmar sus palabras pues era las once y media apenas-

Seguro almuerzo de negocios…-habló tratando de sonar normal y sin voltearse a mirar-

Esta solo- contradijo el peli verde y una la calma volvió a Hyoga, al saber que el peli verde no había visto con quien estaba su primo- crees que se moleste, si voy a hacerle una pegunta?- miro a Hyoga que negó como respuesta-

No pero porque no lo haces otro día, además allí viene la mesera- atino a decir tratando así de persuadir a Shun, pues no sabía dónde estaba el acompañante de su primo…tal vez en el baño o algún lugar y volvería, así que mejor evitar que los vean-

Pero Hyoga es esencial que vaya, tengo examen más tarde y al estudiar lo mismo que él, pues supongo que debe saber no?-insistió el peli verde después de dar su orden y la mesera se marchara-

Pues…no creo- que debía decir para convencer al peli verde- comes y luego vas, si?- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir y para su alivio el peli verde asintió-

***M***

Vamos date prisa…- Afrodita apuraba a su amigo- es necesario llegar antes de que ellos lo hagan…-indico con exasperación al ver como el otro se demoraba en alistarse-

Porque tanto apuro dita, si igual ellos dijeron más tarde- expresó con una paciencia única- además tengo que dejar listo todo esto- le mostro una hojas- debo pasar nota mañana y entregarles los resultados a los jóvenes- Camus no se digno en mirar a su amigo que lo veía de manera asesina-

Pero Camus…-un gesto de molestia se instauro en su rostro- bueno allá tú, voy a ver si Mu ya se desocupo. Te esperamos para ir a almorzar- dicho eso salió del salón en el que Camus y él permanecían-

***M***

Disculpe, pero no pude llegar antes…- una joven señora se disculpaba con el maestro del aula- me surgió algo y bueno, en verdad lo siento- se volvió a disculpar ante el maestro-

No se preocupe, señora- le sonrió amable- es mi deber esperar que las madres o padres vengan por sus niños, hasta al último de ellos- expresó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de manera paternal al niño-

Gracias y hasta mañana-se despidió del maestro mientras tomaba las pertenencias de su hijo de las manos del maestro- vamos Andrew, despídete del señor Mu- animó la madre al pequeño que con la manita lo hizo- nos vemos- dicho ello se marcho-

Que monada de niño- la voz de su amigo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad-

Esto sí, es muy lindo- atino a decir – que haces aquí?-cuestiono al peli celeste-

Ey, creí que te alegrarías de verme- se quejo el peli celeste al tener ese recibimiento-

Disculpa, solo que no esperaba verte. Creí que estarías con Camus- explicó su proceder-

Esta ocupado y ni caso me hace, así que decidí venir a verte-le sonrió alegre- vamos Mu arriba el ánimo!- grito mientras lo abrazaba- todo estará bien, ya lo veras… hoy iremos a comer y luego a algún lugar a divertirnos, y como hoy es un día antes del cumple de Milo tendremos que planear su celebración…-los ojos celeste de Dita brillaron-

…- sabía que sus amigos estaban haciendo todo por animarlo y de la misma manera evitaban hablar del tema de día pasado, así que por ellos y porque la vida seguía le regalo una sonrisa aunque no como las que siempre lucia, era la mejor que ahora poseía-


	5. Chapter 5

**Malditas coincidencias**

Y como bien dice el dicho, las mentiras tienen patas cortas o también, lo que se hace en la noche en el día se descubre.

La invitación de sus amigos y la reunión previa a un día del cumpleaños de uno de estos, les había llevado al mismo lugar de siempre, el restaurant- marisquería Poseidón. Allí habían acordado juntarse y de esa manera organizar la fiesta de Milo.

Haber chicos, ideas…ideas- y como en toda reunión, siempre que se juntaban, hacían cualquier cosa menos por lo que se reunían- así se nos va a pasar toda la tarde y la fiesta de Milo, se va ir al caño-reclamó Afrodita-

Como si fuera a hacerse tremenda celebración, por un año más del bicho-DM, le dirigió una mirada aburrida al peli celeste-

No me hagas golpearte DM- amenazo el peli celeste- haber ideas, ideas…- apuro a los demás que estaban más interesados en molestar a las mesera y en el menú-con ustedes no se puede…-se quejo al verse ignorado olímpicamente-

Muchacha, me traes un arroz con mariscos o mejor no…haber que tal un seco…- la mesera quería golpear a Shura, hace rato que le estaba haciendo lo mismo-

Joven, decídase- pidió lo mejor que pudo la muchacha- tengo más gente que atender- agrego al ver al peli negro verdoso ignorarla-

Que ha pasado con la el cliente siempre tiene la razón?- pregunto el español con molestia- le haré una queja con su supervisor…-se puso de pie para cumplir su amenaza-

Pero… pero- la joven estaba echando lágrimas, esos eran unos clientes más imposibles que le habían tocado-

No te preocupes, Shura es solo boca- Aioros trato de animar a la joven-

Ya! Cállense!- la paciencia de Afro, muy poca en realidad, se había acabado-

Que paso?- Camus que apenas e iba llegando, pregunto a l grupo allí reunido-

Hasta que llegas!- lo primero que recibió como respuesta fue el reclamo de Afrodita, allí llegaba con quien descontarse su frustración-

Disculpa?-Camus le dedico una mirada sorprendida y molesta- tengo cosas que hacer y muchas- dicho eso tomo asiento junto al peli lila que estaba más interesado en su celular que en los demás-

Bien, chicos van a ayudar sí o no?- el peli celeste se dejo caer, sus ánimos de armar la fiesta se habían ido al demonio-

Yo les prestó mi departamento, si desean- ofreció Mu, ya compadeciéndose de su amigo peli celeste-

Mu…-Afro se acerco a abrazarlo, porque sus demás amigos no eran como él?-

***M***

Shun- Hyoga creyó que en ese momento el mundo se estaba poniendo en su contra. Aioria el castaño acompañante de su rubio primo, se había sentado ya en la mesa que este ocupaba- este…-

Mmm…sí, creo que está ocupado- el peli verde que se había puesto de pie para ir a cumplir su objetivo, se regreso a su antigua posición-

Este te perece si mejor nos vamos…Hyoga estaba más nervioso que cuando tuvo que dar su examen de admisión para la U, y se sentía más culpable que quien debería sentirse culpable-

Aun no comemos, Hyoga- Shun le miro extrañado- te pasa algo?- el extraño comportamiento del rubio ya se había hecho notorio para el peli verde-

Yo…-antes de que comenzara a tartamudear, cosa que le pasaba siempre que estaba nervioso, la mesera llego a su rescate-

Espero les agrade- deseo con una linda sonrisa, antes de retirase-

***M***

Es necesario ir hasta allá?- Mime, miraba molesto a Sorrento. Hace rato que estaban atrapados en el trafico y todo por culpa del peli lila-

Sí, tengo que encontrar a Hyoga- Sorrento, golpeo la bocina al ver que nadie avanzaba-

Eso me hubieses dicho antes de subir- Mime, no entendía que manía de su amigo de hacerle lo mismo siempre-

Tu dijiste que querías un jalón- Sorrento se encogió de hombros-

Mejor no digas nada…-Mime, decidió ignorar al peli lila-

***M***

Entonces se lo dirás- la sonrisa de Aioria creció-

Si, mañana – asintió el rubio- seguramente estarán todos reunidos en la fiesta de Milo y bueno, no creo que haya mejor momento que ese- explico a lo que el otro asintió feliz-

Entonces, mañana nos vemos?- pregunto sorbiendo un poco de su bebida-

En unos minutos me encuentro con unos amigos y acordamos donde y a qué hora se celebrara, el cumpleaños – sin más Shaka se puso de pie- vienes?- pregunto a lo que el castaño asintió-

***M***

Solo serán unos minutos…-Sorrento dejo atrás su auto y al peli naranja que le miraba enfurruñado-

Shaka?- las coincidencias existen y eso era lo que acababa de pasar con Shaka y Sorrento, que se habían chocado a la puerta del restaurant-

Sorrento…- el color del rubio se esfumó al ver al peli lila. Algo malo iba a nacer de ese encuentro, estaba seguro-

Hola, has visto a Hyoga?- Sorrento estaba más preocupado en saber si el maldito pato que se había llevado sus anotaciones estaba allí que otra cosa-

Hyoga aquí?!- el alma se le fue a los pies, su primo lo iba a cuestionar hasta el cansancio –

Si…-Sorrento, cayó encuentra de que el rubio no estaba solo y por el timbre de voz, había algo que no estaba bien- Hola…-la mirada inquisitiva del peli lila pasó a posarse en el castaño – eres algún familiar de Aioros?- pregunto al reconocer al castaño de ojos azules en ese sujeto-

Su hermano, menor- acertó a decir sin mucho drama e importancia-

Bien, que tengan bonita tarde- Sorrento pasó por poco empujando al rubio y compañía al ver a su objetivo en una de las mesas-

Shaka?- Aioria, llamó al ver la falta de color y reacción del rubio-

Muévete, ya…-sin más jalo rápidamente al castaño a su auto, debía evitar sea como sea que Sorrento llegue antes que él al restaurant- marisquería donde todos estaban reunidos-

***M***

Vámonos…!- Sorrento, subió hecho una bala a su auto y de la misma manera puso en funcionamiento el auto- hay algo que no me gusta en esto…-pensó en alto, confundiendo a su acompañante-

de que?- cuestiono este sin entender nada de nada-

me encontré con Shaka- fue su respuesta-

y?...-Mime no le veía nada de novedoso a eso hasta que- ...con quien?!- su mentecilla se puso a trabajar-

con un castaño, según él aunque por el parecido si podía ser, el hermano menor de Aioros- expresó-

pero estaba haciendo algo malo?- su curiosidad era más grande que antes-

no, bueno solo estaban juntos- concluyó-

y por so traes esa prisa?, creí que algo habías visto- Mime rodó los ojos aun no se acostumbraba a tratar con el carácter raro de Sorrento-

es que hay algo que no me gusta...- expresó pensativo-

***M***

estas bien?- Shun concentro su mirada en el rubio que le había hablado-

eh, si - respondió un tanto perdido- es solo que hay algo que no entiendo...- la expresión de pregunta de Hyoga le incito a continuar- Hyoga, puedo ser muy inocente pero no soy tonto- el rubio dejo salir un suspiro, era más que evidente que Shun se había dado cuenta-

Shun, no...- el peli verde le hizo un gesto de que callara y le dejara hablar-

hay cosas que no entiendo, que por más que trato de comprender se me hace algo difícil - Hyoga no sabía a que venía eso- Mu, desde que lo conozco ha sido una persona realmente especial: amable, cariñoso, dedicado, con una gran capacidad de ver las cosas de la mejor manera...- el rubio no pudo evitar ver, como el rostro del peli verde se iluminaba- por lo que no entiendo, como Shaka a quien Mu a querido, dedicado y dado tanto de él, le hago esto...- Shun dejo salir un suspiro-

lo quieres y admiras mucho, no?- por más que trato de ignorar, ni pudo evitar hacer, la pregunta-

fue muy lindo conmigo y mi hermano desde que llegamos- sonrió con tristeza-

Shun, no crees que Shaka merece el beneficio de la duda- después de todo y con todo sus errores, era su primo-

cierto, no debemos apresurarnos...- Shun sabia y debía aceptar que el unico que tenia derecho a decir a hacer algo era Mu, y el aceptaría la decisión-

***M***

esta decidido!- Afro nuevamente estaba enfrascado en una discusión con DM, nadie entendía como ese par podía estar juntos-

Afro, vas a necesitar las llaves - la voz de Mu detuvo la pelea de ambos -

aun no comprendo la manera tan peculiar de Mu para calmar las cosas- murmuro Aioros a Shura, que asintió -

ahora que ya se calmo al par de idiotas, podemos comer?- Camus al igual que los demás habían tenido que soportar la vergüenza de ser observados por lo demás clientes-

idiota sera tú- la mirada de Camus le reto a que continuara-

siempre tan escandalosos- la voz de Aioria detuvo la pelea de miradas- hola, me extrañaron?- pregunto al grupo de la mesa, que no cabía en las sorpresa. Mientras Camus y Mu se preguntaban quien era ese castaño-

Aioria?!, cuando llegaste?- DM, fue el primero en reaccionar. Shura y Aioros no habían hablado de la llegada del hermano del ultimo por pedido de este-

hace unos días - respondió feliz- pero no me presentan...-su mirada se dirigió al peli aguamarina y al peli lila que le miraba con curiosidad- soy Aioria, el hermano menor de Aioros, mucho gusto- se presento y les sonrió-

él es Camus el novio de Milo y él es Mu el novio de ... - una patada de Afro detuvo a DM, que le miro de manera asesina-

es mi novio...- Afro que se preparaba para volver a pelar con un molesto DM, guardo silencio al escuchar la voz de Shaka- ...- la mirada de todos se concentro en el rubio, y no todas eran amigables - Mu, podemos hablar?- pregunto ignorando olímpicamente al resto-

claro - para molestia de Shura, Camus y Afro, Mu había aceptado- pero será luego, ahora estoy comiendo y planeando el cumpleaños de Milo- siguió para sorpresa del rubio, susto de DMy Aioros era raro que Mu no dejara de hacer sus lo que sea que este haciendo para atender a Shaka, era claro que estaba molesto o algo parecido-

pero Mu...- el rubio quiso replicar-

ya escuchaste...- Camus, le hizo un gesto de que se marchara-

así que la rata esta presente- Mime no pudo evitar golpearse la cara al escuchar como Sorrento había echo que los demás les prestaran atención- ...- las que se iba armar- pensó el peli naranja-


	6. Chapter 6

**Al final todo acaba**

Si había hablado con Shaka el día anterior?. No, no lo había hecho. Se sentía mal y el día le recordaba la perdida de alguien muy amado, no se sentía con ánimos ni siquiera para pedir una explicación. Después de haber llorado por mucho se había quedado dormido, en los brazos de su novio, aun lo eran después de todo. Al día siguiente se puso de pie como si nada, omitió mirar siquiera a quien aun dormía a su lado. Por más que intentara aun no tenía ánimos para nada, solo había algo que lo animaba y eso eran los niños. Era momento de ir a trabajar…olvidarse de todo, era lo mejor.

Rata?- más de uno sabía que Shaka, nunca le había caído a Sorrento, pero jamás se había referido a el de esa forma. Había algo que el peli lila debía saber para haberle hablado así -

No lo digas - Mime le jalo de brazo, tratando así que Sorrento no dijera nada. No había pruebas de nada-

Decir qué?- el interés había surgido en todos, no había marcha atrás

Yo se los diré - la mirada de los presentes se trasladó a Shaka - Sorrento me vio salir con Aioria de un restaurante, hace unos momentos y supongo que eso es lo que quería decir - explico sin siquiera mirar a lo demás, solo tenía fija su mirada en Mu, que miraba indiferente todo-

Y eso? - Afro, interrogó con la mirada al peli lila menor -

Que?, pues ... - Sorrento le dirigió una mirada incrédula al rubio, no podía creer que lo haya dicho así no más - nada- prefirió guardar lo que pensaba por bien de todos y en especial de Mu-

Nada? - Afrodita no estaba contento con esa respuesta -

Si, bueno - Mime intercedió por su compañero - en que quedo la fiesta? - pregunto, desviando el tema sabiamente. Después de eso, nadie más toco el tema. La tarde se paso y así también cada quien regreso a su morada -

***M***

La noche del día siguiente había llegado y por lo mismo, todos los amigos del festejado se encontraban en su departamento.

No había hecho el más mínimo intento de acercarse al rubio, y cuando este lo hacia lo evitaba o hablaba con el primero que pasaba. No tenía los ánimos, ni las ganas para verle y menos hablarle.

El día anterior, había ido con Sorrento y Mime a pasar la noche. No quería la compañía de Shaka, no en ese momento, no ahora y tal vez nunca más.

Hasta cuando me evitarás - dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación al escuchar la voz de Shaka tras el. Creyó que al salir al balcón de su dpto. Estaría tranquilo, pues había tratado de ser sigiloso, pero al parecer no lo fue demasiado como para que el rubio, que ahora lo acompañaba, no se percatara -

Shaka, llevemos esto en paz - se giro a verlo, y cubrió su rostro con la tranquilidad y pasividad que sabia no sentía pero no lo demostraría, no a el -

Tenemos que hablar - la mirada de Shaka se puso seria - Mu, yo...-

Qué? - al demonio todo, si eso tenía que acabar que acabara y ya -

Sé que, estas molesto y estás en tu derecho - la mirada de Mu, se torno aburrida-

Shaka, es tan simple - Shaka no pudo evitar fruncir el seno al no entender a que venía eso - se acabo. No hay más que decir, porque de que sirve tratar de cubrir con palabras sosas algo que no se puede y no se debe- expreso con aire y voz cansada. Había algo en ese tiempo, que lo tenía así. Aunque, no era el tiempo... Era lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo.

Mu, esto no...Yo- quería explicarle, quería decirle todo, quería que todo fuera como antes, quería a Mu a su lado. Pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere y eso el lo sabía muy bien -

Shaka, te hubiese perdonado. De verdad lo hubiera hecho - Mu, le miro con una sonrisa triste - pero me mentiste. Me mentiste...y eso jamás, lo voy a tolerar.- la mirada de Mu se torno molesta y de igual manera su voz - una persona que miente y engaña, no lo hace una...lo hará dos, tres y todas las veces - y eso era cierto?. Cuánto daño le había causado? Cuanto lo había dañado, por su egoísmo...- solo quiero que esto acabe, por el bien de ambos, si?- Mu le sonrió de manera cálida, a pesar del momento-

Mu, yo... Puedo, te juro que remediare lo hecho. Sé que no debí...- maldita la hora en que no le dijo la verdad. Pero más maldito el momento en que abrió su boca para decir algo que lo dañará -

Shaka, no jures en vano - Mu le miro con profunda tristeza - lo hecho, hecho esta... - fueron sus últimas palabras y las únicas que estaba dispuesto a decir por esa noche -

Ya se lo dijiste?! - Aioria iba llegando al lugar donde ambos se encontraban -

Aioria - Shaka dejo salir un suspiro -

Decirme que...?- Mu no pudo evitar girar a ver a Shaka -

Aun no se lo has dicho! - Aioria tarde se dio cuenta que había metido la pata - este yo ... - y ahora que iba hacer -

Mu! - Afrodita, seguido de Camus, Aioros, Milo, DM, Shura se asomaron al balcón - Shaka no te adorna! - grito-

Qué?! - Shaka y Mu tuvieron la misma reacción -

Pues resulta que mi tez, no es muy preciso - Afro, sonrió nervioso -

De que tes hablan? - Shaka se hacia una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando -

Que Dita y bueno, nosotros creímos y le hicimos creer a Mu que...le engañaba - hablo de manera sincera Camus -

Que, qué?! - Shaka, estaba exaltado por la revelación. Ahora entendía mejor el porque Mu estaba así y también comprendía el por qué de sus palabras - Mu, tu... - la mirada del rubio se dirigió al nombrado -

Shaka, yo... - Mu aun seguía sin entender muy bien que había pasado, pero de algo estaba seguro todo había sido una terrible confusión -

Los dejamos para que hablen - era momento de la retirada. Así como llegaron, así se marcharon -

Shaka - se sentía tan mal por haber dudado del rubio, pero todo coincidía todo era tan preciso -

No, al contrario creo que yo provoque esto... - Shaka se acerco a abrasarlo - te mentí, te engañe, te deje solo en un momento importante, mate tus ilusiones y sueños cuando me los comunicaste... - Shaka abrazo con fuerza al peli lila que se dejo hacer - el que debe pedir disculpas soy yo... - Shaka le hizo mirarlo -

Shaka, pero... - Mu quiso hablar, pero el rubio le interrumpió -

Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías un hijo? - pregunto. Claro que Mu recordaba aquello y también que el rubio puso el grito en el cielo -

Si pero que tiene que ver...? - Shaka le beso levemente haciéndolo callar -

Aioria, trabaja en las oficinas que se encargan de investigar a los que desean adoptar. El me ayudo a hacer los trámites y todo lo necesario, para adoptar un niño - Shaka dejo fluir una sonrisa - pero quise darte una sorpresa por eso no te dije nada... - le acarició de manera cariñosa la mejilla - y bueno, te lo iba a decir mañana - una mueca disconforme se formo en su rostro - pero Aioria es muy insistente y me dijo que te lo dijera ya o te lo diría el, y bueno... -

***M***

Gato tarado! - Shura iba a golpear a su cuñado - porque no nos lo dijiste?! -

Era secreto - le informó como si nada - además Shaka quería darle una sorpresa al tontito de su novio - expreso con burla -

Ey, cuidado como te refieres a Mu, eso si quieres salir ileso - Camus y Sorrento le mostraron el puño -

Soy tío, soy tío! - todos dejaron salir un suspiro al ver y escuchar a Milo gritar -

Ya se le subió el trago - Camus cerro sus ojos al saber que tendría que lidiar con un ebrio Milo -

Y donde esta? - Afrodita iba a preguntar sobre el paradero de la criatura cuando -

Hermano, porque no me dijiste nada - Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y un pequeño pelirrojo eran recibidos por un alegre Aldebarán -

Era una sorpresa - fue la respuesta del mayor - chicos! - saludo a todos los que estaban reunidos en el dpto. Para luego unirse a la celebración -

Shun! - Mime llevo a rastras al nombrado y a su compañía -

No me digas que Ikki lo sabía? - fue el turno de Aioros de preguntar -

Sí, mi hermano tenía a Kiki - respondió y señalo a pequeño que miraba todo con atención -

Pero cómo?! - exigió saber Dita -

Supuestamente era el hijo de un amigo... Aunque en teoría lo es - se encogió de hombros -

Es muy lindo! - Milo se había acercado al pequeño para abrasarlo - es un pequeño Mu - celebro -

Y ni lo digas - más de uno concordaba con el bicho, ese niño se parecía mucho a su amigo peli lila.

***M***

Así que todo había sido una confusión. Mu y Shaka, ahora compartían un beso lleno de amor y reconciliación. Después de todo...

Como saber si tu pareja te es infiel?...

Si muchas cosas coinciden, puede que sea cierto o no, después de todo no todos somos iguales por lo que lo mismo no funciona o no se puede aplicar en todos. Y si es un tez de Afrodita mejor no le hagas caso...

**FIN**

*****M*****

**Gracias a todas!**

**Alice, danabel94, CassiopeiaSolo-Weasley, Zukilove, Jabed, xXAliceNightrayxX, NataliaUvUra.**

**Sé que tal vez no fue como muchas lo esperaron y que tal vez no lleno sus expectativas, pero ya desde que inicie este fanfic el final estaba escrito y determinado. Nada se pudo hacer para cambiarlo ya que este fanfic se me dio así...**

**Besos y gracias a todas por leer y comentar, son una amor!**

*****M*****

**Pv: el fin! - grita emocionada -**

**Ikki: que fin más soso - expresa con desfachatez -**

**Pv: más respeto me esforcé haciéndolo - se queja y le mira mal -**

**Ikki: si tu lo dices - se mira las uñas con desinterés - supongo que harás mas o terminaras los otros -**

**Pv: no estoy segura, pero ya verás que hay Princessvirgo para rato - le sonríe feliz -**

**Ikki: estas re loca! - se aleja lentamente - adiós chicas!- se despide antes de desaparecer -**

**Pv: para mi siguiente fic voy a pedir a Kanon - se cruza de brazos - cuídense y besos! - se despide**


End file.
